


Starboy

by icedaddyvitya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe-Musician, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slow-ish burn, also, basically everyone younger than yuri is aged to be the same age, youtube au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedaddyvitya/pseuds/icedaddyvitya
Summary: Viktor quickly started to fall in love with all the little things about Yuri. Could he be in love with someone he just met? There was just so many things to love. Like his beautiful voice. Or the way he lost himself in his performance. Or the way he sang along to every single song. How he threw his head back when he laughed. The way his eyes sparkled when he looked up at Viktor. And how he was grinding his ass into Viktor’s crotch. Yeah, that one was really good.But if he was being honest, he was panicking slightly. More than slightly. Actually, a lot. But, some how Yuuri made him ignore his head, which was screaming at him to abort mission, and listen to his heart, which told him he deserved to be carefree again.





	1. I Feel It Coming

**Author's Note:**

> hi every i've come back from the dead once again to give you this! i've been working on it for a really long time so i really hope everyone enjoys it. it may take me a long time to get new chapter out just bc my schedule is so crazy and it's hard for me to stay motivated but if you guys stick with me i know this can be a really great fic!  
> also final note bc i'm very lazy and also love music and this is a fic about music, i'm going to name every chapter after a song i think goes with it so feel free to listen while you read or not idc.

The last place Viktor Nikiforov wanted to be on a Saturday night was a dodgy club, listening to some shitty local bands.

But, there he was.

To be fair, he should have expected this much. Some of his co-workers were in a band that played at this bar on Saturdays and he’d been dodging their requests to come see them play basically since they started working at his office. A year ago. So yeah, this was bound to happen. 

Chris had been the one to finally convince him to come out. Well, forced him to would probably be a better way to put it. It had happened like this:

Chris had strolled over to Viktor’s cubicle at 4:55 pm on Friday afternoon. Viktor was packing up his things, very ready for a weekend relaxing alone.

“Viktor! What are the odds you’ll come out with us this weekend?” Chris had said, sitting himself down on the edge of Viktor desk.

“What are you talking about, what are the odds? It’s zero, I’m not coming out, I never go out.”

 “Viktorrrrr!” Chris whined, “Just play the game!”

He sighed and shook his head. “Fine. What’s the game?” 

“You just say a number that represents the odds that you’ll go out with us, and then someone will count down from three and we’ll both say a number between one and whatever number you pick. If we pick the same number you have to come out,” Chris explained with a devilish grin.

Needless to say, Viktor had not won.

To say he was unhappy with his current situation was an understatement. He was miserable. In his younger, more rebellious days, this would have been exactly his scene. But, for reasons he didn’t like to think about, he left that life behind. Now, he felt out of place, uncomfortable, and, to be honest, a bit bored.

He was on the outskirts of a group that consisted of Chris and his coworkers’ band, nursing a rum and Coke, desperately wishing he was home, curled up with a good book and Makkachin, his dog. To add insult to injury, the guitarist was running late, forcing Viktor to spend even more time in this hellhole.

Of the four band members that were there, he recognized three; Guang-Hong, Leo, and Phichit. There was another, overly-excited boy with a red streak in his hair (Minami, Viktor thought his name was) buzzing around. The group found him amusing. Viktor did not.

“Oh!” Phichit exclaimed, pulling Viktor out of his self-pitying trance. “Yuri just texted. He’s outside but the bouncer’s giving him a hard time. They won’t let him bring his guitar in.”

“Can’t he just tell them he’s in a band? And don’t they recognize him by now? We play here, like, all the time.” Guang-Hong questioned.

Phichit replied, still looking at his phone, “Nah, he said it’s a new guy. Doesn’t recognize him. Apparently, the guy is saying the band is already here and has been set up for an hour, so he doesn’t believe he’s with us. But Yuri says he’s pretty sure the guy is gay so Chris should come up and flirt with him until he lets him in.”

Chris winked as he walked away and said, “I’m happy to be of service,” in a sultry tone.

A few moments of silence passed before anyone spoke.

“Why does Yuri bring his guitar separately? Why wouldn’t he just put it with your other instruments and equipment?” Viktor found himself asking the question before it even registered in his brain that he wanted to know. The group looked surprised he had actually said anything at all, considering he’d been quietly sulking since the second he got there and for a moment, he wished he hadn’t said anything at all.

Luckily, Phichit answered. “Oh, I guess you wouldn’t know, but Yuri is very…what’s the word... ‘particular’ about his guitars. Won’t let anyone touch them, even us. You can play any of his other instruments but don’t even think about touching his guitars.”

“He plays more than one instrument?”

“Oh yeah! Tons of instruments! And he sings! But not so much in front of people, but that’s gonna change tonight. I call him a musical prodigy, but he doesn’t like that because he’s too humble.”

“What do you mean ‘that’s gonna change tonight?’” Viktor watched as smirks spread across all four band-members faces.

Leo finally spoke up. “Do you know the game ‘What Are the Odds?’”

“Yes, unfortunately,” Viktor replied, not-so-fondly remembering the game that put him in his current situation.

“We played. He lost. Now he has to go up and be the lead singer for one song,” Leo explained.

“And is this supposed to be funny? Sounds a little mean.”

“No, no, no! It’s not supposed to be funny! We just want Yuri to realize how good he is! We rehearsed his song for weeks. He’s gunna go up there, sing, and the crowd is gunna go wild, and then he’s gunna know he’s awesome. We just want to build his confidence. But shh—he’s here don’t say anything!” Phichit rushed over to greet his friend. “Yuri! You’re finally here!”

“I’m so sorry guys! Dinner went longer than expected.” Viktor watched as Yuri went around the group to hug all his friends. When he finally got a good look at Yuri, he swore his heart stopped.

 _Oh my god. I’m in love._ His jet black hair was slicked back, with a few short strands falling in his face. He had a septum piercing, which normally Viktor didn’t like, but he could make an exception. And his jeans hugged his hips in all the right ways. _He’s so hot. I think I’m dead._

“Viktor?” He realized Yuri was talking to him. _Pull yourself together, Vitya._

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that.” He replied, trying to regain his composure.

“Oh, all I said was I was glad you finally came to see us play,” Yuri said with a blush, which made Viktor’s heart race again. Yuri stared to get visibly uncomfortable which confused Viktor, until he realized he still hadn’t responded and had been just staring at the other man. _Quick, say something stupid. Wait, what? You idiot, say something cool._

“I’m sorry, Yuri. I think I may already be drunk. The Russian lightweight, you know,” Viktor joked sarcastically, gesturing with his only half-finished rum and coke.

Yuri gave him a soft smile, “I can’t relate,” he joked back before turning away to join the rest of the band on stage.

As Viktor watched Yuri walk away, he knew he was royally fucked. It had been a long time since he had felt any type of attraction toward anyone and even longer since he’d considered acting on it. He used to be charming back in the day, but after blubbering like an idiot in front of Yuri, he was pretty sure he had lost his touch.

 _Keep it cool, Nikiforov. You’re a grown man. No need to lose your shit over a hot guy,_ Viktor thought to himself.

He glanced over to see Yuri bent over, fiddling with the speaker on stage, ass on display.

“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath before chugging down the rest of his drink and ordering a shot of vodka.

Chris came over to slap his friend on the back, “Shots? Without me? I’m deeply offended,” he feigned hurt as he gestured to the bartender for another round. Viktor quickly downed the next shot and Chris raised an eyebrow. “Wanna slow down there? It’s been, what, 100 years since you’ve been out? Being Russian will only get you so far, old man.”

“Shut up, I’m only 3 years older than you,” Viktor replied, turning toward the stage to watch the band that was about to start playing.

“What’s up your ass?” Chris took yet another shot and then turned, following Viktor’s eyeline, which ended at Yuri. “Ah, I see! You’re interested in Yuri!”

“What? Where are you getting that from?”

“You’re staring at him now.”

“That doesn’t meant anything,” Viktor scoffed, fixing his attention back on the band.

They watched intently as their friends perform on stage. Yuri was on guitar, Leo on bass, Guang Hong on keyboard, Minami on drums, and Phichit was the lead vocalist. They were actually surprisingly good. Viktor wondered why they were playing at a shitty club. For free. Viktor definitely would pay money for this. Of course, he was a little biased considering his newfound infatuation with the lead guitarist.

“You _so_ like him!” Chris piped up, near the end of the set. “You haven’t taken your eyes off him since he got up there.”

Viktor rolled his eyes. “I may have a slight… interest in him.”

“Viktor Nikiforov! With a crush! I never thought I’d see the day. If we’re being honest I thought your only two emotions were mildly pleased and mildly displeased, “ Chris joked.

“I like to hold my cards close to my chest,” Viktor tried to defend himself.

Chris nodded and took a swig of his drink. “He likes you back,” he said matter-of-factly.

“How you can tell?”

“I’ve known Yuri for a very long time. I know the signs. Plus, he’s been looking over this way for the whole set. Didn’t you notice?”

Viktor didn’t have time to think about it anymore, because the set was over and Phichit was making an announcement.

“Okay, we’re gunna take a quick break but when we come back we have a real treat for you guys,” Viktor watched as Yuri’s eyes flew wide open. “Our very talented guitarist is gunna sing for us! Would you guys like that?” There was scattered applause and cheering across the bar.

Yuri flew off the stage, to the bar and ordered two shots.

Chris whispered in his ear, “This is your chance. Go comfort him,” before giving him a shove that sent him crashing into Yuri just as he finished his first shot.

“Sorry!” Yuri blurted out after they collided. _Why is he sorry?_

“No, no! It’s Chris’ fault.” He looked back but Chris was gone. Yuri nodded slowly before throwing back the next shot.

“I take it you’re nervous,” Viktor said after a few seconds

Yuri offered a strained chuckle, “Nervous is an understatement.” He stared down at the empty shot glass he was fiddling with, brow furrowed, leg bouncing furiously.

“Phichit said you don’t really sing in front of people. Why is that?” Viktor questioned.

“Long story. But let’s just say, kids are mean.” Yuri said, not looking away from his shot glass.

“Ah. Is there anything I can do to help?” Viktor moved in closer to Yuri. When Yuuri looked up at him, Viktor was caught off guard, to say the least. His eyes shown brightly, laced with worry, his cheeks were flushed, and the stray hairs falling on his face only made him look more endearing. _This man is a literal angel walking among us._

Yuri gave him a shy smile. “Just talking with you is nice.” He paused for a second. “Take a shot with me?”

“You sure it’s the best idea to get drunk before you get in front everyone to sing?” Viktor teased.

“Like I said before, I can drink like a monster. Three shots is just a little something to take the edge off,” Yuuri replied with a sly grin.

Yuri took his shot with ease while Viktor started coughing and sputtering like an idiot. He tried to cover it up and Yuri, amusement plastered across his face, let it slide.

Phichit came over and whispered something in Yuri’s ear. Viktor assumed it was about his song because all the ease on his face disappeared and he was back to fiddling with a shot glass and bouncing his leg. Emboldened by alcohol, Viktor slipped an arm around Yuuri and started stroking his arm in an attempt to comfort him. Yuri tensed for a moment, before relaxing into Viktor’s side, the warmth from his body radiating throughout Viktor. He leaned down to whisper something in Yuri’s ear.

“Hey, kids are mean but adults are at worst apathetic. Even if you crash and burn, which I doubt you will, no one is going to care. Everyone is already drunk out of their mind anyway,” he said, with a laugh. Yuri turned to him and laced their fingers together. His face was red and Viktor didn’t know whether was from alcohol or embarrassment. _Either way he’s beautiful_ , Viktor thought. He didn’t think he could ever take his eyes off Yuri.

“Well, there’s one person here I want to care,” Yuri leaned in even closer, pressing his body on to Viktor’s, “So please watch me.” Viktor gave a small nod, and Yuri sauntered away like that interaction hadn’t shaken him to the core, like it had Viktor.

He took a deep breathe. It had a been a long time since he felt this flustered; even longer since it had been caused by a, dare he say, crush.

 _No, you don’t have a crush. You barely know this guy. You’re infatuated because you’re tipsy and he’s very hot and in a band. You can handle this. Shut it down._ Viktor reassured himself.

Chris reappeared by Viktor’s side. “So that went well!” He commented cheerfully, taking a big sip of his fruity drink. “He’s totally vibing you. You gunna go for it?”

“No,” Viktor replied. The twinge of disappointment he heard in his voice surprised him.

“Why not!” His friend practically screamed. “He likes you. You like him. You’re both young. Do something crazy for once, my friend! In all the time I’ve known you, you’ve never had a partner, never even taken a lover.”

“I know, I know. But it’s not that simple, Chris. I’ve been alone so long. It’s…it’s all I know.” Chris noded empathetically. “And it’s more that, I’ve been burned before.”

“Awh, did some one break Viktor Nikiforov’s heart?” Chris teased. Viktor didn’t laugh.

“Ah, no. Something much worse than that. I’d rather not divulge the details but if you knew you would understand why this is so hard for me. I just feel like getting into anything with anyone would just bring up too many memories about my past.” Viktor felt vulnerable, exposed. Even talking so vaguely, he felt like he was revealing too much. Alcohol made him honest.

But there was a reason Chris was his best friend; he always knew what to say and that night proved no different. “Vitya, I know you want to avoid the past, but the way you’re doing it is all wrong. You need to move forward, into the future. I know you. You haven’t changed in the 5 years I’ve known you, and I suspect you were even the same before that. I know Yuri might not change your life but why not take a step in the right direction and take the leap.”

Viktor thought for a moment. _Take the leap_. The words played over and over again in his head. He could do that. He was pretty sure he could do that.

He turned back to the stage where Yuri had taken his place at the mic. He was much more relaxed, thanks to the alcohol in his system, but the nerves would never completely go away. They locked eyes across the room and Yuri flashed a shy and awkward, yet thoroughly seductive smile. Viktor returned with what he hoped was a charming smile and assumed it was by the blush that spread across Yuri’s face.

 _I can do this._  

* * *

 

Viktor quickly started to fall in love with all the little things about Yuri. Could he be in love with someone he just met? There was just so many things to love. Like his beautiful voice. Or the way he lost himself in his performance. Or the way he sang along to every single song. How he threw his head back when he laughed. The way his eyes sparkled when he looked up at Viktor. And how he was grinding his ass into Viktor’s crotch. Yeah, that one was really good.

After his song (which obviously was amazing) Yuri had pulled Viktor on to the dance floor, with out so much as a word. Viktor would have had no objections, if he knew how to dance, which he did not. Which then prompted a very cute and somehow sexual dance lesson from Yuri, and in that moment Viktor had never been more thankful of his horrible dancing skills.

But if he was being honest, he was panicking slightly. More than slightly. Actually, a lot. But, some how Yuuri made him ignore his head, which was screaming at him to abort mission, and listen to his heart, which told him he deserved to be carefree again.

After a solid thirty minutes of grinding Yuri pulled Viktor toward the bar to get another drink, tripping a little on the way.

“Hey, maybe we should slow down with the drinks! You’ve had a lot already!” Viktor tried to yell over the music, but the combination of volume of the music and Yuri’s focus drowned out any attempts he made to speak. 

Thankfully, something caught Yuri’s eye.

“Oh! Photo booth! I love these things. Back in Japan they have really cool ones where you can edit the photos and put filters and stuff! Do you wanna take some pictures with me?” Yuri asked him, already dragging him in the direction of the booth. _As if I would have said no._

They clamored into the cramped booth, Yuri already starting the machine up.

“Should we plan out the pictures so they’re coordinated or…” Viktor started to ask but Yuri cut him off, laughing gleefully.

“No time! Look it’s starting! Smile!” 

Viktor smiled awkwardly at the camera as Yuri smooshed his face close to his.

Flash.

Viktor looked to Yuri to see what to do next and saw him (very cutely) sticking out his tongue and holding up a peace sign, so he did the same.

Flash.

Before he could even think about what pose to do next he felt Yuri’s lips on his cheek.

Flash.

He turned to look at Yuri, wide-eyed, who was just staring back at him smiling. He put a hand on Viktor’s face and started to lean in.

Flash.

Viktor slowly closed his eyes and met Yuri half way. The moment their lips touched…

Flash.

The kiss was soft, slow, sensual. Viktor didn’t think he had ever been kissed like this before. Yuri held his face gently in his hands and Viktor slowly and timidly put his hands on Yuri’s hips.

Suddenly, someone started banging on the side of the photo booth, startling both Viktor and Yuri. Yuri’s face turn beet red and Viktor could imagine his looked the same.

“Oi! What’s taking you two so long? Other people wanna take pictures too, ya know!”

Yuri mumbled under his breath “Phichit.”

They emerged from the booth, with their entire friend group staring at them knowingly.

Chris was leaning on the side of the booth, holding their pictures and handed them to Viktor with a sly smile, “Looks like you two had fun.”

Viktor couldn’t even be mad, looking at the photos. He didn’t even recognize the man in the picture. He tried to think; _when was the last time I looked this happy? When was like last time I_ felt _this happy?_

It was too long to remember. He felt Yuri’s hand wrap around his and pull him away from the rest of the group. He led them away to a less populated area of the club, which Viktor was thankful for, and then stopped abruptly, turned, and looked at Viktor.

“Do you wanna get out of here?” His eyes sparkled with anticipation.

And against his better judgment Viktor said, “Yes.”

 

 


	2. Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone who left kudos and comments on the last chapter! sorry this took so long but i was working really hard on it so hope you like it. Kind of dedicated to yuri's birthday but 2 days late so i guess not.

“So your place or mine?” Yuri asked bashfully, as the pair walked hand in hand under the light of the street lamps and the minimal moonlight.

The thought of Yuri coming to his apartment caused panic to rip through Viktor for more reason than one. So, he lied.

“Ah, well, my apartment is across town so it’ll take a while to get there…” Lie. His apartment was actually only a 5-minute walk away from the club they were at.

“Oh that’s okay! My house is three metro stops from here if you don’t mind paying, or we can Uber but that’ll probably be more expensive but faster, or we could walk but it might take a really long time and I don’t want you to get tired…” Yuri rambled, obviously nervous. Viktor stopped him, putting a hand on the other man’s shoulder.

“I’ll pay for an Uber,” Viktor said, already pulling out his phone.

“No! I can help pay!” Yuri tried to stop him and take the phone, but it was no use. Viktor held his phone up high in the air and laughed as Yuri jumped up against him, trying to get the phone. Eventually, Yuri started laughing too and gave up.

“Consider it a congratulation gift for a great show,” Viktor said and Yuri burst out laughing.

“Wow, do me a favor and never get me a gift again,” he replied, and then two started laughing together again.

“I guess that is pretty lame” Viktor started mentally kicking himself. _I really lost my touch._

Yuri smiled up at him sweetly. “Well, I appreciate the thought.” He lifted up on the tips of his toes to give Viktor another kiss on the cheek, stunning him again.

After an uneventful and slightly awkward Uber ride, they arrived at Yuri’s townhouse which Viktor couldn’t see very well in the dark. He felt his heart starting to race and his palms getting sweaty. _Are we about to have sex?_ For some reason the thought hadn’t occurred to him, though looking back the answer was fairly obvious.

Yuri fumbled with his keys a bit before finally unlocking the door. He seemed nervous too, which comforted Viktor in a weird way. No matter how anxious he was, he couldn’t deny how badly he wanted this. How badly he _needed_ this.

“Ah, well, welcome to my humble abode,” Yuri said awkwardly as they enter the house. “If you don’t mind taking your shoes off, before…walking around.” Viktor obeyed as he looked around trying to get a feel for the place. All he could see was the stairs and two doors in the hall beside it. It was all very…underwhelming. The linoleum floors and blank white walls were not the most impressive interior design choice.

“It’s much nicer upstairs, I swear,” Yuri commented as Viktor stood back up right from untying his shoes. Yuri looked up at him again with those big, brown, beautiful eyes and Viktor had to keep himself from visibly swooning. _How can one man be so gorgeous? It’s unfair._ In that moment, he decided he needed to get out of his head. The only reason he was so nervous was because he kept thinking. _If thinking is the problem, I just won’t think. Trust my instincts._

“Well,” he replied taking a step closer to Yuri, so that their bodies were almost touching, “Are you going to give me the grand tour?” he said, gently stroking Yuri's face with the back of his hand.

Yuri’s eye widened and a light blush appeared on his cheeks. “O-of course.” Viktor got a strange sense of satisfaction from finally being the one to fluster Yuri and not the other way around.

He gestured to the two doors in the hall. “Well the one under the stairs is the bathroom and the other is my studio, so not very exciting.”

“What do you mean ‘not very exciting’?!” Viktor exclaimed, as he pulled Yuri toward the studio door. “You have to show me, Yuri, please?” He pleaded as they stood in front of the door. He held both Yuri’s hands between his and put on his best puppy-dog face to try to persuade him.

Yuri looked at him wide-eyed again, “Y-yeah, sure.” _I could get used to this_ , Viktor thought, again satisfied with the reactions he was getting out of Yuri.

They entered and Viktor looked around in amazement. It was instruments wall to wall. Along the back wall there were about nine or ten guitars and bass, some acoustic and some electric, all displayed proudly. Then along the left wall was a desk with a computer, a bunch of other gadgets (maybe they were different types of synthesizers? Viktor didn’t know) and an electric key board. To the right there was a blue drum kit and an upright piano. He walked in the room a little more and turned around to see a bookcase filled with microphones, recording equipment and smaller miscellaneous instruments. To him, this looked like a professional set up.

“Yuri!” He exclaimed as he ran his fingers across the keys of the piano. “This is amazing! You can play all of these?”

Yuri blushed profusely and looked down at the ground, “It’s not that big of a deal.” Viktor could see how much he was smiling and decided to continue his flattery.

“No really! This is very impressive. It looks like a professional studio. It must have taken a long time to collect all of this.” He sauntered over to the desk where Yuri was sitting. He was still blushing and smiling. Viktor would have done anything to keep him smiling. “Can you explain what these things are to me?” he asked gesturing to the unknown objects on the desk.

Immediately, Yuri’s face lit up. “Yeah! Okay this is one is a groove box which is different than a traditional synthesizer which I also have over here…”

Viktor listened intently for a while but found himself getting lost in thought.

 _God, he is beautiful… and funny… and smart…and passionate. I could really fall for this guy._ The thought didn’t scare him as much as it did before. It was still daunting, to say the least, but manageable. It was the first time in a long time, he felt an actual connection to anyone and how could he let that go?

When Viktor tuned back in, Yuri was still emphatically explaining his set up, and Viktor continued to listen dutifully.

When he finished, Yuri smiled sheepishly and said, “Sorry, I just think all this stuff is really cool.” 

“I do too,” Viktor said, assuaging Yuri’s fears. He started brushing his hand lightly along Yuri’s thigh and leaned in closer. This time Yuri didn’t seem flustered. He seemed confident, even a little cocky. He just stared up at Viktor with a coy smile. Viktor didn’t know what he liked better, flustered or confident.

 _He is impossible to read. One moment I have him red as a tomato and then next…well this._ It just made him even more attractive though.

“Will you play something for me, darling?” Viktor asked, moving his hand to lightly caress Yuri’s face.

He pulled Viktor closer and whispered seductively into his ear, “I could… but I’d rather take you upstairs right now.”

Viktor took a moment to regain his composure before pulling away from Yuri.

“Then do it,” he replied trying to mirror the confidence of the other man.

Immediately, Yuri started pulling Viktor out of the room and up the stairs. As they were running, they heard another voice call out.

“Yuri is that you? I thought you left with Viktor; what happened?”

Phichit. _I guess they’re roommates._

Yuri let out a frustrated sigh as they came up the stairs in to the living room. “Yeah man, it’s me.” Viktor watched as horror spread across Yuri’s friend’s face as he saw Viktor enter the room behind Yuri.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry! Were you guys coming—did you want to—I’ll be out of your way in a second, I’m just making a sandwich; I’ll eat it in my room,” Phichit said as he scrambled to finish making his food.

“No, no Phichit take your time!” Yuri assured his roommate, “I was just giving him a tour of the place. Nothing like…” he stopped himself, blushing at the implications he was making, “Yeah. Anyway. Viktor do you want a drink or anything to eat?”

Phichit, seeming a little more comfortable, piped up. “Yeah, we have lovely selection of cheap vodka, cheap wine, and cheap rum. Or if your in the mood for something non-alcoholic we have a wide variety of off-brand fruit juices and sodas. Only the finest at Chateau Katsuki-Chulanont!”

“In essence, what he’s saying is we’re poor. But, feel free to help yourself to anything.” Yuri offered, taking out a bottle of wine and pouring himself a glass.

“I’ll have whatever your having,” Viktor said as he sat down on their couch. He watched Yuri as he took down another glass and poured a considerable amount for Viktor. He couldn’t help but be mesmerized by everything Yuri did. Yuri came with their drinks and sat beside Viktor on the couch as Phichit left to go upstairs.

“You kids have fun now!” Phichit called behind him as he left. “Be safe! Use protection! And just know if I hear any weird noises coming from your room Yuri—you will be evicted promptly.”

Yuri threw a decorative throw pillow at him, yelling, “Okaaay, bye Phichit!” Viktor could faintly hear Phichit laughing as he left. Yuri turned back to Viktor taking a big swig of his wine. “Sorry he’s…the worst.”

“No worries. I think it’s funny, honestly.” Viktor took a sip of his wine. _Oh man, that is cheap_.

All of the sexual tension that had built up between the pair had diffused, so Viktor figured he would take some time to get to know Yuri better.

He slide closer to Yuri, closing the gap between them and asked, “So, how long have you been a musician?”

“Well, my first piano lesson was at three and I’m twenty-four now so… twenty-one years now. I started learning guitar at eight but I didn’t learn bass until much later but they’re essential the same it was just a matter of stretching my fingers more. And by then I had a natural affinity to learn instruments so it was really easy for me. I learned drums at eighteen and I learned how to do all the synth and computer stuff at like sixteen. I mean I can play other stuff, if I tried but those are my main instruments, you could say.”

“And when did you start singing?” Viktor asked, wanting to know even more.

“Uhhh,” he chuckled nervously, “I mean… I don’t know if there’s a definitive time when I started. I just always have. My family friend, Minako, was a highly esteemed musician, she taught me everything I know, minus the stuff I taught myself. She gave me keys to her studio so I could go whenever I wanted to and I didn’t have many friends so I went a lot. Not to get all, tragic back-story on you. Anyway, you’d have to be pretty tone-deaf to not get good at instruments with the amount I practiced, so it’s not that impressive, anyone could do it.”

“Not anyone can do it Yuri! I certainly couldn’t. Not many people would _want_ to commit than much time to something. The fact that you put in so much time to it when you could have been doing anything else shows you have passion. Don’t sell yourself short,” Viktor reassured Yuri.

“Thank you for saying that,” Yuri replied with a smile, drinking a little more, “Well, what about you? What kind of music do you like?”

“Well I don’t listen to that much music,” he said. Immediately, Yuri’s expression dropped. “B-but I do listen to a lot of classical and some electronic music.” Yuri let out a loud sigh and relief spread across his face.

“Oh thank god! I would have had to kick you out of here if you didn’t like music! But classical…I can respect that.”

“What do you mean kick me out?” Viktor scoffed, feigning hurt.

“I can’t hook up with someone who doesn’t like music! Did you not just see my whole set up? And here my tragic life story where I dedicated all my time to music because I had no friends?” Yuri exclaimed. Then he paused and reconsidered what he just said. “Actually, I probably wouldn’t kick _you_ out. You’re too hot,” he said matter-of-factly

Viktor was taken back by the sudden compliment. “You think I’m hot?”

“Well, yeah. I mean I think objectively, you’re just the most beautiful man on Earth, currently. You could probably step on my face and I’d say ‘thank you’” he replied in the same tone, as if it was the easiest thing in the world to say.

Without thinking, Viktor lunged at Yuri. Their lips met and it was all passion and heat. It took a moment for Yuri to realize what was happening, but when he did, he responded eagerly. He quickly moved on top on Viktor and pushed him to lie back on the couch. Viktor let his hands wander all over Yuri’s body, loving the soft moans he elicited from the other man when he settled on his ass.

Suddenly, Yuri grabbed Viktor hands and pinned them above his head, which caused the strain in Viktor’s pants to increase tenfold.

Yuri stopped and asked, “Is this okay?” Viktor just nodded enthusiastically and strained upwards to capture Yuri’s lips between his. Yuri smirked at his struggle, and leaned back down, kissing Viktor briefly before directing his attention to Viktor’s neck. Viktor hissed as Yuri kissed, sucked, and bite his way down the side of his neck.

“Do you want to finish the tour?” Yuri whispered in Viktor’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine. He nodded again and Yuri kissed him, long and lingering, before pulling him off the couch, toward the stairs.

* * *

 

Viktor woke up feeling disoriented and groggy. As he came to, the events of the night before came rushing back to him.

 _Did I really do that? Was that really me?_ He had to hide his face in his hands as he blushed and smiled like an idiot. Up until the night before he had thought he was going to be celibate for basically the rest of his life. He felt like a new man and was happier than he could ever remember feeling. He rolled over in the bed and realized there was an empty space where Yuri should have been.

He got out of bed reluctantly, looked for his clothes, which had been haphazardly discarded the night before, got dressed, and set out to find Yuri. He came down the stairs, calling Yuri’s name, and found Phichit, watching America’s Next Top Model on the couch.

“Hey man,” Phichit greeted Viktor cheerily, taking a bite of his cereal as he talked. “You looking for Yuri?” Viktor nodded. “Probably in his studio. He goes there when he’s bored, anxious, happy, sad, mad… basically all the time. You can usually find him there.”

Viktor thanked him before walking down the stairs. He could hear a song he vaguely recognized from the night before and Yuri’s voice singing along. He felt awkward, like he was intruding on something that he wasn’t supposed to see, as he slowly opened the door and entered the room. Yuri was facing away from Viktor and didn’t notice his presence.

Viktor was entranced, watching Yuri move to the rhythm, and hearing is beautiful voice. He had even more stage presence when he thought no one was watching, performing with a certain feminine quality that was enthralling. Suddenly, Yuri turned and saw Viktor.

“Holy shit!” Yuri exclaimed, jumping back a bit.

“Sorry!” Viktor rushed over to Yuri, who was clutching his chest and breathing heavily. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he said, heartbeat returning to normal, “You just scared me. You should have knocked.” He walked away to sit at his computer and put some headphones on.

Viktor was confused. _Does he not want to talk to me? Does he regret last night?_ He decided to still be hopeful and tapped Yuri on the shoulder. Yuri pushed his head seat down to rest around his neck and looked up.

“Uhh…well I have to go home now.” Yuri just nodded and the tension building in Viktor’s stomach grew. _Maybe I should just go. Maybe he doesn’t want to see me again._ He tried to shake those thoughts away and continued with his most charming smile, “I was just wondering if I could get your number. I would really like to see you again.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Yuri replied somberly.

“Why?”

He hesitated for a moment, unsure of how to explain. “Because… because you don’t really like me. You like the cool, semi-confident guy who’s in a band and makes the first move and is carefree and that’s just not me. That’s me with alcohol. I mean you saw how lame I can be last night and you probably hated it.” Yuri couldn’t even look Viktor in the eye. He just stared down at the desk, face on fire.

“Yuri, look at me,” Viktor said firmly, “I like you. Cool guy and anxious guy. All of it is you. And I want to know all the other guys there are that make you, you. This all doesn’t mean nothing to me. It actually means a lot. For me to come home with you is…significant. So, can I please have your number?”

Yuri gave him a shy smile before nodding his head enthusiastically. They exchanged numbers and Yuri walked him to the door.

“Sorry for getting all weird before,” Yuri apologized, “Sometimes I just get in my own head and I spiral out of control.”

Viktor just smiled and placed a soft kiss on Yuri’s lips. “No need to worry; I understand.”

“So I’ll see you tomorrow?” Viktor stopped cold in his tracks. _Tomorrow? What’s tomorrow?_

Yuri must have seen the confusion on Viktor’s face because he continued. “You know… at work?”

Viktor, still confused, asked, “You’ll see me at work? Why?”

“Because we work in the same place…? Are you messing with me right now?” Yuri laughed a little but the tension was obvious. Viktor wracked his brain, trying to remember who Yuri was, where he worked, if he had ever seen him before _. Surely, I would know if I worked with him. Did I never notice him? Oh, this is bad._

“I’m sorry, Yuri,” he replied, trying to diffuse the situation, “I didn’t know.”

“You don’t know who I am?” Tears were forming in Yuri’s eyes and his voice cracked when he spoke. Then, it shifted to anger. “Are you serious? I’ve worked there for almost a _year_ and you never noticed me? You know everyone else in the office, but not me?”

Suddenly it all clicked for Viktor. “Yes! Yes! Wait, I do recognize you! You’re the receptionist!” he exclaimed.

“Great.” Yuri said flatly. It didn’t matter if he recognized Yuri now, he didn’t recognize him then.

Viktor was speechless; he knew he had no defense. He tried to explain but it was no use. “I don’t know what to say. I’m not an observant person and I’m forgetful. I don’t—“ His words fell flat. The damage was done.

“This is so embarrassing. And last night, you were there and I thought…” Yuri’s voice dropped to a whisper, “I thought you were there for _me_ and this was…” He took a deep breathe before continuing, “Nothing… This is nothing.”

Viktor’s heart broke. “Yuri I’m sorry, I—“ Viktor started, but Yuri cut him off.

“Yeah no, it’s fine, I get it” he said, looking anywhere but at Viktor. His face was beet red and he was tapping his foot incessantly, a tick Viktor remembered from the night before.

“Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?” Viktor prodded, still hoping the situation could be salvaged.

“I actually have a lot of stuff to do today so…I think it’d be best if you left,” Yuri replied, still not meeting Viktor’s eyeline.

“But—“

“Please,” Yuri whispered, his voice thick. Viktor just nodded, and turned to leave, feeling lost and defeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> always love to read comments and get kudos! thanks for reading!


	3. Undo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all sorry it's been awhile, but just so you know I'm probably only going to update once a month just because of school and depression,etc. But, it will be worth it! Thanks for reading!

Viktor woke up and knew it was not going to be a good day. How could it be, when he had to face Yuri after the debacle of the day before? He thought hard about how he should approach the situation. He went through his morning routine thinking, thinking, thinking. Nothing seemed right. Surely he couldn’t just act like nothing had happened but any gesture he thought of, any conversation starter seemed like… not enough.

Reluctantly, he settled on a peace offering of a coffee and muffin from the coffee shop outside their office. _This is so lame,_ he thought as he paced in front the doors to his office. _I am so dumb, this is so LAME._ He continued to pace and pace and pace, garnering some odd looks from his coworkers that passed by him as they entered the office.

“Vitya?” someone said, breaking him out of his trance. He looked up to see Chris standing there, looking very concerned. “Is everything okay?”

“I’m freaking out, Chris! I fucked up and now I have to see him and I got him this stupid muffin but what the hell is a muffin going to do—“ Viktor started rambling before his friend cut him off.

“Woah, woah, slow down, buddy. Sit down and tell me what happened.” He said, moving to sit on the couch next to the door. Viktor told him everything from the very beginning, or rather the middle since Chris had been there for the beginning.

“It’s not that bad though right?” Viktor asked hopefully when he finished. Chris’ expression alone told him it was, in fact, that bad.

“I’m not gunna lie to you, it’s not great. What are you gunna do?”

He lifted up the coffee and muffin in his hands dejectedly. “I bought him this, as a peace offering. I’m going to try to apologize again but I don’t really know what else to do.”

“I don’t think there is much more you can do right now. It’s a start but, I know Yuri and it’s going to take a while for him to come back around, if he ever does,” Chris advised. Viktor started to reply, when he heard Phichit’s voice from around the corner of the hall.

“Okay remember your breathing, remember your happy place, and if you get too anxious, come to my desk and we’ll pop a Xan.”

As they came around the corner, Yuri chuckled and said, “Thanks.” He looked up to see Viktor and Chris standing in the door way, looking just as shocked as he felt. Viktor and Yuri locked eyes and Viktor could feel his palms getting sweaty, his throat closing up, his heart racing. Yuri’s eyes darted around the room, avoiding Viktor’s gaze.

Chris cleared his throat, “Hey Phichit, there are some…documents at my desk that I need you to look at. Will you come now to look…at those documents?” he asked, miserably failing to discretely leave the conversation.

Phichit was not any better. “Ah, yes! Those… documents we talked about. Let’s go there right now!” He started walked into the office. As he left, he turned around and said, “I bid you two gentlemen, adieu.” Yuri rolled his eyes at his roommate and started to follow him into the office when Viktor stepped in front of him.

“Yuri! I’m so sorry about yesterday. I know this doesn’t make up for it but,” Viktor held out the coffee and muffin. Yuri tentatively took it from him, looking in the bag to see its contents. “It’s a peppermint mocha and a chocolate muffin. I didn’t know what you liked but these are my favorites so…” he explained rubbing the back of his neck. _This isn’t going to work._

“Thanks…” Yuri replied quietly. They stood in silence for a few moments, the tension between them rising with each passing second. Without a word, Yuri moved again to enter their office but again, Viktor stopped him.

“Actually, I was hoping we could talk Yuri? If you’ll just let me explain, if you knew me you would understand…” he started, when Yuri held up his hand.

“I do know you Viktor. Because I met you a year ago. _You_ just don’t know _me_. You explained enough, I don’t really want to hear any more.” Viktor felt his heart drop as Yuri continued, “Thank you for this gesture, but it doesn’t make up for anything,” his voice dropped down to a whisper, “you’re just never going to understand how much you hurt me.” He shoved the muffin and coffee back into Viktor’s hands and pushed past him, into their office. Viktor stood there, disappointed but not surprised. He took a moment to collect himself before heading inside as well.

When he finally arrived at his desk, he flopped down into his chair dramatically and let out a loud sigh. Chris popped his head out from the cubicle next to him. “Sooooo, how did it go?” He asked in a sing-song voice.

In response, Viktor held up his rejected peace offering. “Yikes, so not great,” Chris said.

“He doesn’t want to talk to me at all. He won’t even let me explain!”

“Okay, but honestly what would you say if he did let you explain. You don’t have much of a defense.”

“Well I mean at work he flips up his septum ring and he wears glasses and h-he has his hair down. And I was drunk-ish! And I never talked to him that much before,” Viktor explained, knowing as he said it that it was the worst excuse known to mankind.

Chris knew it too. “Yeah but his face is still the same…You do know that right? And you weren’t that drunk…and you’ve known him for a year! C’mon Vitya! I wanna be on your side but…yeesh. You’re kind of an asshole.”

“I know,” Viktor replied with a dejected sigh.

_Great job. First guy you’ve had feelings for in what, seven years? And you fuck it up by being the most self-absorbed, emotionally unavailable, unobservant asshole in the universe,_ He thought to himself, resting his face in hands. He tried to think of possible next steps. Even if he and Yuri never got together, he had to make it up to Yuri somehow. But he couldn’t think how. _I can’t do anything, I can’t do anything. I ruined it. I ruin everything._

“So what’s the plan?” Chris chirped enthusiastically. 

“There is no plan. He hates me. I hate me. I don’t deserve him. He’ll be better off without me.” Viktor felt defeated. There was nothing he could do, nowhere he could turn, and no one to blame but himself.

He felt himself spiraling out of control. _Mama was right, I’m worthless, good for nothing._ His breathe started to quicken and his heart raced. He could feel himself shaking and his throat closing up. Chris was saying something but was too far away to hear. His mother’s words replayed over and over again as he felt darkness envelope him and a familiar emptiness creeping into his heart. Everything felt distant and fake, like he was just outside of reality. He wanted nothing more than to retreat to the comfort of his home, get in bed, and not emerge ever again.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his back, grounding him. He heard Chris’ words, far away but still there. “Hey, hey it’s alright,” Chris soothed Viktor, rubbing small circles on his back. The feeling brought him back into his body and he let out a few shuddering breathes before realized his whole body was tense and he was pulling on his hair. He felt stares burning in the back of his head. He looked left and right and realized that everyone in the area had just seen his complete, albeit short-lived, breakdown. The revelation made him sick to his stomach. He quickly put on his most polished (fakest) smile and rose from his chair, straighten out his jacket.

He let out a tense laugh, “Sorry everyone! How unprofessional!”

Chris looked up at him with concern, “Viktor, what just happened?”

Viktor felt the panic starting to set in again. In one fell swoop, his carefully crafted, detached work persona had been destroyed. The thought of everyone seeing him in such a vulnerable state made his skin crawl. He tried to brush it off. “Oh nothing, nothing. Just need to go to the bathroom to collect myself. Excuse me for a minute,” he said, his voice registering in an octave not yet recorded by scientists. He gave his coworkers a polite smile as he quickly made his way to the office door.

He passed by Yuri’s desk, conveniently located directly next to the office door, and made every effort to avoid eye contact with the other man. But, he couldn’t resist and looked out of the corner of his eye as he passed by. There was something in Yuri’s eyes. Some emotion Viktor couldn’t quite place. Was it humor? pity? sympathy? No, something more familiar. Almost as if Yuri had been in Viktor’s shoes before and he was letting Viktor know that he knew the feeling too. It was all too much for Viktor too bear. As soon as the door closed, he took off running to the bathroom.

* * *

 

About a half an hour later, Viktor reluctantly reenter the office, if only because he had a lot of work to do and the thought of falling behind made him feel even worse. He walked quickly with his head held high, but not daring to look anyone in the eye, and ducked down into his cubicle, planning to keep his head down and not make a sound for the next seven hours.

“Hey,” Chris poked his head out from his cubicle, “You okay?”

Viktor didn’t look up from his work and flashed one of his careful curated smiles. “Yes, perfect. Why?”

“Are you serious?”

He let his façade fall a little, “I don’t want to talk about it, Chris.”

His friend nodded, “I understand. But maybe, you should? You obviously have some shit you need to deal with.” Viktor didn’t reply. It was true, but he didn’t want to hear it. Chris sighed, “Okay, that’s a conversation for later.” Viktor kept typing diligently. Suddenly, he was being pulled from his cubicle, and spun to face Chris. “God, you make it hard to be friends with you.”

“That’s the idea,” Viktor said humorlessly, avoiding Chris’s gaze.

“Okay, listen. I know you think Yuri hates you and you’re a piece of shit or whatever but after you went to the bathroom, came over here to ask if you were okay. And look what he took.” Viktor turned to look at his desk and saw that the coffee and muffin had disappeared. His heart filled with odd warmth. He felt…hopeful, which for him was unfamiliar sensation. Chris continued, “We talked about what happened, and I can’t tell you what he said but, you still have a chance. I even put in a good word for you.” Chris grinned at him.

“Why would you do all this?” Viktor asked. Chris was his only friend, but Viktor had always thought they were friends because Chris found him amusing and Viktor let him talk without interruption the 1000 different ways he got fucked everyday.

“Vitya,” Chris sighed, taking Viktor’s hands between his, “I _care_ about you. Despite you trying to stay distant, I don’t know, I developed a soft spot for you. And I liked the Viktor I saw Saturday night. You know, some one who’s actually happy and has fun? I know you have this carefully crafted persona to hide your obvious emotional baggage,” Viktor rolled his eyes, “Hush. Don’t you see how much better life can be when let the walls down a little?”

“I got my heart broken immediately when I let down these walls,” Viktor countered.

“Yeah but that was because of your past, asshole self. Not because Yuri didn’t like you or because you let yourself be vulnerable. And he does still like you.”

Chris words turned and tumbled around in his head. Letting his walls down. The walls he had taken almost a decade building. How was supposed to take a wrecking ball and crash them down in one day? Was it even worth it to try or had he constructed them so carefully they’d never come down?

He turned his head to see Yuri staring intently at his computer. He had an ear bud in and was bobbing his head to the rhythm of whatever song he was listening to. Viktor watched as he took a sip of the peace-offering coffee and he could feel a few bricks crumbling down.

_Okay, maybe not a wrecking ball. Maybe brick by brick._

* * *

 

He started out slow. He wanted to give Yuri time and space. He wanted to give himself time and space. So, he started small. Offering a smile in the morning as he passed by Yuri’s desk and again when he left at night. It caught Yuri off-guard, but eventually he reciprocated.

After a few days, Viktor decided to up the anti. “Good morning, Yuri!” he chirped.

Looking adorably flustered, it took a few moments for Yuri to respond. “Oh, uh, good morning… Viktor,” he replied, which filled Viktor with satisfaction.

And at night he tried again with, “Have a nice night, Yuri,” to which Yuri replied, “You too,” with a soft smile that knocked down another brick of Viktor’s walls.

They continued like this, only communicating through greetings and goodbyes, lingering glances and soft smiles.

Viktor decided to push a little harder. “Good morning, Yuri. I like your shirt. Really bring out your eyes,” he complimented, watching as a bright red crept onto Yuri’s cheeks. _Wow, an angel walking among us._

“T-thank you,” he replied, ducking his head out of Viktor’s view.

According to Chris, his next course of action should be to, in his words, “become the office idiot and use Yuri as your personal encyclopedia.”

“How will that do anything, he’ll just think I’m stupid,” Viktor asked, skeptical.

“Firstly, you are stupid. Second, it’s just an excuse to talk to him more and obviously he will see right through it, making you come off as endearing,” his friend explained. It made sense. So he went with it, thinking of any question, real or fake, to ask Yuri.

“Yuri, can you send this fax for me?”

“Yuri, how do you make a collated copy on cardstock?”

“Yuri, where do we keep the budget reports for last quarter?”

“Yuri, do we have anymore of those colored paper clips?”

And when he ran out of things to ask, “Yuri, how do I...change…the wallpaper on my desktop?”

Yuri stared at him for a second. “You don’t know how change the background on your computer?” he asked, slowly.

“No…I don’t.”

“And I am the only one who can help you with this?”

Viktor smiled, “The only one I want to help me with this.”

Yuri rolled his eyes and laughed a little but got up to go over to Viktor’s desk anyway. _Thank you, Chris._

Yuri walked through all the steps, though Viktor didn’t listen because obviously he knew how to change his computer background and just studied the delicate features of Yuri’s face. How did he never notice how soft the curve of his nose was?

“Viktor? Are you listening?” Yuri said, snapping Viktor out of his trance. He nodded and continued to watch as Yuri changed his background from the generic green hills to a rainbow pride flag.

“I’m not gay,” Viktor said, trying to stay serious. Yuri just rolled his eyes and gave another laugh, like before. Feeling confident, Viktor decided to take as risk. “Uhm, Yuri?”

Yuri turned to face him, eyebrows slightly raised, “Yeah? Have any more questions? Maybe how to get to the internet? How to open an email?” he joked.

Viktor smirked, “No, I think I can figure that out on my own. Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch together today? Just in the break room?”

Yuri’s face falter and he stood up quickly, knocking into the desk as he rose. “Uh, well, ya, no… sorry…I just don’t think that’s a good idea…sorry...” He turned and practically sprinted away from Viktor, to what he could only assume was Phichit’s cubicle.

On cue Chris poked his head out from his cubicle. “Ouch.” Viktor just looked back at him, exasperated. _What am I doing wrong_? _It’s been more than three weeks since everything happened? Shouldn’t he be a little more over it?_ He tried not to let it deter him and decided to dial it back for a while and maybe let Yuri come to him. 

He continued working, thoughts of Yuri swirling around in his brain, typing but not really paying attention to the words on the screen.

Out of nowhere someone pulled him by his jacket out of his chair. “Come with me,” he heard Phichit’s tired voice command. Viktor followed him into the break room, unsure of what to expect. Phichit turned to face him and began, “Yuri is my best friend and you hurt him pretty bad, so I should hate you right?” Viktor tried to interject but Phichit just kept talking. “But, for some reason, I’m still rooting for you! Crazy, right? I think you’re a good guy and, I don’t know, I think you guys could be good together! So I’m going to help you, okay?” Viktor nodded, ready for anything Phichit could offer.

“Okay well, I see what you’ve been trying to do here, warm him up and then make your move and it probably would have worked on anyone else but not Yuri. He’s never gonna talk to you at work. You make him anxious and work makes him anxious—it’s just a whole lot of bad,” Phichit explained.

“Work is the only place I can talk to him,” Viktor reminded Phichit, wondering how any of this was supposed to help him.

“I know, you didn’t let me finish. Patience, Nikiforov.” He leaned in closer and not really sure why, Viktor did the same. “What I was getting to, is that we’re having a party Friday night—it’s my boyfriend’s birthday, no big deal—so this might be the time to try to talk to Yuri, you know in his own home, surrounded by friends, where he’ll be more comfortable. I mean it still probably will be hard because you make him nervous as hell but, worth a shot, right?” Viktor nodded slowly in response, his mind already going down 100 different avenues of how this conversation could go. _What do I have to lose? There’s no way I could make this worse._

The pair exchanged details about the party before standing to leave. As they parted, Phichit winked, giving him some final encouragement. “Hey, go get him.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and please comment because that will motivate me to write more  
> also follow me on tumblr  
> main: theprincelytype  
> yoi: icedaddyvitya  
> (sorry for giving yuri a septum ring but i had to)


End file.
